Love/The couples out at night/Long Live the Heroes/The Phony King of England
Here is how love is in the air in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. That night, Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again as well as Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Sylvia fall for each other. Love It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Soon, Robin, Marian, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Sylvia goes behind a waterfall and goes to the hideout. Maid Marian: Oh, Robin, what a beautiful night. I wish it would never end. Friar Tuck: Surprise! Long live the Robin Hood! Horace Horsecollar: Long live Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy! Sexton Mouse: Hooray! Hooray! And long live Maid Marian! Little Sister: And long live Princess Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Sylvia Marpole! Bravo! Bravo! Otto: Hear, hear! Bravo! Bravo! Hooray! The the townsfolk and all of Mickey's friend celebrating, The lovely couples were surprise. J. Thaddeus Toad: And down with Mr. Winkie! Lady Kluck: And down with that scurvy Prince John. Little John: Yeah. Oh the world will sing of an English King A thousand years from now And not because he passed some laws Or had that lofty brow While bonny good King Richard leads The great crusade he's on We'll all have to slave away For that good-for-nothin' John Incredible as he is inept Whenever the history books are kept They'll call him the phony king of England! Friar Tuck and the chorus: A pox on the phony king of England! Cyril Proudbottom: He sits alone on a giant throne Pretendin' he's the king A little tyke who's rather like A puppet on a string And he throws an angry tantrum If he cannot have his way And then he calls for Mum While he's suckin' his thumb You see, he doesn't want to play Too late to be known as John the First He's sure to be known as John the worst A pox on that phony king of England! Little John: Lay that country on me, babe. Lady Kluck: (dancing with Little John) Come on, Johnny! Go, Laddie, Go! Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Care to dance, Minnie? Minnie Mouse: I'd be honored, Mickey. Donald Duck: After you, Daisy. Daisy Duck: How sweet, Donald. Goofy: (chuckles) May I have this dance, Sylvia. Sylvia Marpole: You most certainly may, Goofy. Cyril Proudbottom: Take it away, Launchpad! Launchpad McQuack: While he taxes us to pieces And he robs us of our bread King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down Around that pointed head Ah! But while there is a merry man In Robin's wily pack We'll find a way to make him pay And steal our money back A minute before he knows we're there Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear! The breezy and uneasy king of England! The snivellin' grovellin', Cyril Proudbottom: Measly weasly, Little John: Blabberin' jabberin', Cyril Proudbottom: Gibberin' jabberin', Launchpad McQuack: Blunderin' plunderin', Cyril Proudbottom: Wheelin' dealin' Little John: Prince John, that phony King of England! Yeah! As the night goes on, Everyone celebrated. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225